


I Guess I'm Not Done

by MissNMikaelson



Series: I'm Done [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: This is the sequel to my story I'm Done. It is set one week after the events of the one-shot. Elijah hasn't told his mother about the baby yet. Luckily for him he doesn't have to, or unluckily depending on how you look at it. OR Elijah goes to get out his stitches and meets his mother who brought Caroline to the hospital when she went into early labour.





	I Guess I'm Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

Caroline sat up on the couch and winced. A rippling sensation started in her back and circled around to her stomach. She felt the skin grow taut and exhaled sharply. Her movement did not go unnoticed by her mother-in-law.

“Are you alright, Caroline?” Esther sat her tea cup on the coffee table and leaned forward to watch the younger woman carefully.

“I’m okay, Esther,” she sat back when the sensation subsided and her stomach loosened.

A few minutes later Caroline flinched when the feeling washed over her again.

“Caroline?” Esther stood up and placed her hand on Caroline’s stomach. “Sweetie, I think you’re in labour.”

“What?” She laughed. “No, I’m not in labour. I’m not due for another three weeks.”

“Does it feel like your stomach is trying to grip on to something?” Esther felt the hardened baby bump.

“Yeah,” Caroline nodded, “but I’m not in labour. It’s too soon I’ve got a plan. I’m sticking to my plan.” Her voice grew more and more desperate when she watched Esther pull her keys from her purse. “I have a plan,” Caroline inhaled when the next contraction hit her. She was fairly certain they were getting subtly more intense each time. “I have a plan.”

Esther rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh as she helped Caroline to her feet. “Come on, Caroline. We’ll call Niklaus from the car.”

“Where are we going?” Caroline asked when Esther locked the front door.

“The hospital,” Esther helped Caroline into the car.

“But I’m not in labour,” Caroline insisted stubbornly.

“Of course not dear,” Esther nodded, “but you are experiencing some discomfort, so I’m going to take you to the doctor.”

“Okay,” Caroline took a deep breath and clutched her stomach.

Esther steered out of the driveway before heading towards the hospital. She called Niklaus on the way and told him to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

 

Elijah stepped through the doors of the ER and approached the nurse’s desk. He smiled politely to the woman at the computer before asking after Elena.

“I’m looking for Dr. Gilbert,” Elijah said, “she told me to meet her in the Emergency Room so she could take out some stitches.”

The nurse, Jackie, looked up. Her eyes fell on the neat row of stitches over his eyebrow.

“Take a seat in bay three and I’ll page her,” Jackie pointed him in the right direction. She passed him a clipboard with a form on it.

“Thanks,” Elijah took the form and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He was just setting the paperwork aside when the curtain was drawn aside.

“Elena,” he smiled.

“Elijah,” she grinned broadly. Elena stepped around him and pulled on a pair of gloves.

“So,” he asked when she slipped the scissors beneath the first loop, “am I going to be hideously disfigured?”

“I certainly hope not,” she deadpanned, “you might frighten the baby.”

Elijah winced as the stitches tugged on his skin when they were removed. “I’ll have to start calling you Dr. Frankenstein,” he teased.

“I might be able to get used to that.” She examined the thin red line before meeting his laughing eyes. “I’ll have to change all my degrees, and have it written on my lab coat.”

“New ID badge,” he tugged on the plastic clipped to her scrub top. “You might have to start taking shifts in the morgue to if you really want to commit to the name.”

“Seems like a bit of a hassle,” she sighed and set her instruments aside. She snapped off her gloves before dropping them into medical waste. She made a point of looking carefully at the thin scar. “I think I’ll stick with Dr. Gilbert; it doesn’t look like you’ve been disfigured.”

“How do I look then?” His hands settled on her hips. “Dashing, devious….”

“Honestly?” Her fingers reached up to ghost over the line. “It looks kind of sexy, as long as I don’t think about how you got it.”

He chuckled at the memory. “I take it fainting is considered less sexy?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. Elena reached down to her waist covered his hands with hers.

Elijah’s glittering eyes slowly ran over her from head to toe. He met her intense gaze and smirked. “Have I told you how hot you look in scrubs?”

“No one looks hot in scrubs,” Elena rolled her eyes and glanced down at the emerald fabric.

Elijah leant forward and breathed against her ear: “You do. You are downright delectable in green.” He left a chaste kiss on her cheek and murmured: “If we weren’t in an ER full of people I would spend a good deal of time making sure you knew how hot I find you.”

Elena’s abdomen clenched and shuddered when his cool breath fanned over her neck. She drew her lower lip between her teeth. She bit back a moan when his hand slipped under her scrub top to tease her hip.

Officially she and Elijah had been dating for six days; less than a week, and they hadn’t been together physically yet. It wasn’t like they were hesitating to rush into anything; she was already carrying his baby. They had just been busy, and then Elena had been sick and later on call. It seemed whenever they got close something would get in the way. It had been seven weeks since they’d last slept together, and the plethora of hormones coursing through Elena’s body made it feel so much longer.

“Are you going back to work?” She ran her hand slowly up his arm. Fire was starting to settle under his wandering fingers.

“It’s my day off,” he splayed his hand on her lower back.

“That’s right.” She could remember him saying something about having the day off yesterday morning before she had to leave for her shift.

“What time is your shift done? I’d like to take you for dinner.”

Elena looked at her watch and sighed. “Not for another four hours,” she frowned, “I’m on the thirty-two hour shift, and it’s hour twenty-eight.”

“Have you had time to sleep?” He asked her. His hand ghosted around to her mostly flat stomach.

She nodded and giggled at his concern. “I just had a nap,” she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. “You do remember that I’m a surgeon right? We sleep when we can.”

“I remember it very well,” his amused eyes watched as she picked up the chart and took out a pen. A few seconds later she called to a man in light green scrubs.

“Grant, take this to the front desk, and then check on bed six,” Elena issued a few orders before taking his hand and leading him back through the ER.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked when she rounded a mostly deserted corridor.

“Why, do you have somewhere to be?” She cast him a sultry look over her shoulder.

“Nowhere,” he grinned and let her lead him into a stairwell. They were on the third floor when she steered them down an empty hall and opened a light coloured door.

“Where are we Elena?” He raised an eyebrow when she locked the door behind him and flicked on the light. His eyes took in the softly lit room before she pushed him down onto a bed lined with blue blankets. “This has to be one of the fanciest patient rooms I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s an on-call room silly,” she lifted his chin with her hand and brushed her lips along his jaw. “Did you think doctors slept in patient rooms?”

“Of course not,” he took her waist and pulled her down to straddle him. His eyes flickered from her face to the rest of the room. “Why did you drag me from the ER to an on-call room?”

He gasped when she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. Her breath cooled his skin and sent a shiver down his spine.

“You’ve seen Grey’s Anatomy,” she teased his neck, “why do you think I dragged you up here?”

“I had a feeling that was it,” he exhaled when her hips rocked against his growing erection. “Technically you’re still working,” he pointed out reluctantly.

“I don’t have any surgeries scheduled,” she nipped at his jaw, “and I have my pager in case of emergencies.” Her hands, which had been roaming his chest, gripped his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

Elijah lifted her scrub top over her head. He licked and nipped her throat while his hands wandered up the smooth expanse of her back to unhook her bra.

“Do doctors do this often?” He slid her bra straps down her arms and dropped the material to the floor.

“Personally, this is a first,” she giggled when he spun her around and shifted to hover over her. “I might have waited until tonight if you hadn’t started flirting with me in the ER.”

“If I recall correctly you started the flirting,” his hand explored the soft curves before him. Elijah felt Elena shudder beneath him when his thumb ran over her nipple.

“Oh no,” she cupped the back of his neck, “you started it with the Dr. Frankenstein comment.” Her other hand ghosted over the defined planes of his chest.

“You said you hoped I wouldn’t be hideously disfigured,” he reminded her, “you started it.”

“Are we going to argue over this, or are you going to kiss me?” Elena pouted.

“Not enjoying the foreplay lovely?” He smirked when he deftly tweaked her pebbled nipples and she moaned.

“I’m enjoying it immensely,” she admitted, “but the baby hormones are making me horny, and pagers have a tendency to go off at the most inopportune of moments.”

“Understood,” Elijah laughed before catching her lips in a scorching kiss.

Elena felt her toes curl in her trainers when his tongue slipped into her mouth. One of his hands remained on her chest while the other slipped beneath the waistband of her scrubs.

Her hips rocked when his cool finger circled her clit. She gasped. Her back arched off the bed when he slipped two fingers inside and crooked them to stroke her g-spot.

Elijah broke the kiss and leaned back so he could watch the expressions as they crossed her face. He was a little surprised how quickly she seemed to reach the precipice of her orgasm. When he knew she was there he slowed his ministrations.

“Elijah,” she practically whined when his fingers stopped moving.

His name falling from her lips was enough to send a wave of desire straight to his groin. He reached down with his free hand and unfastened his jeans. Once the constricting material loosened enough to be semi-comfortable he gently used one finger to stroke her.

“Ah,” Elena moaned. Her hips made an attempt to grind against his hand. She opened her eyes and glared when she felt his free hand still her body’s movement. “Elijah, don’t tease me,” she rubbed her hand over the tent in his pants, “it’s not very gentlemanly of you.”

He groaned and closed his eyes when her hand squeezed him through the fabric. “I’m not teasing,” he denied even as his fingers slowly tortured her.

“I consider keeping me on the edge to be teasing,” she pouted. “It’s rude.” She let go of him and laid back. With her arms over her head she could see his eyes roaming her flushed chest.

She shimmied her hips and drew in ragged breaths to make her chest bounce. “What’s it going to take for you to make me come? Or do I have to do it myself?”

Elijah smirked before removing his hand from her pants. He leant down to kiss her before lifting his fingers to his lips. Moaning appreciatively at the taste he winked at her and sat back to watch her.

“Doing it myself then?” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Elena kicked off her shoes before standing up and stepping out of her pants. She had thought she might be embarrassed, but when she ripped her panties down her legs and laid back down she felt sexy.

She could feel his hot eyes on her when she slowly trailed her right hand down her stomach. The fingers of her left hand started toying with her nipples. She heard him groan when she slipped her fingers into her sopping wet pussy and pumped. Elena’s tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she started circling her clit. Her fingers moved faster and faster as her orgasm approached again.

“Hey,” she exclaimed when Elijah took her hand to stop her from fingering herself. “I was so close,” she gasped when he positioned himself between her thighs. She could feel him against her entrance. Her pussy throbbed in an attempt to grasp him; he had removed his clothes while she had been busy pleasuring herself.

“I know,” he smirked. Elijah lifted her wet fingers to her lips.

Elena dutifully cleaned her fingers. Her eyes widened when he pushed inside of her with a powerful thrust. The combination of her fingers in her mouth and his cock stretching her to the limit sent her tumbling over the edge. She moaned his name as the waves of fire spread through her body.

When she came down from her high she started to meet him thrust for thrust.

“Teasing you was for a higher purpose,” he kissed her neck.

Elena gasped as his hips snapped against hers. Moaning she flipped them over and rode him. She bit down on his collarbone and soothed the area with her tongue before licking and nipping her way to his lips.

Their pace quickened as they approached the end. Elijah flipped her back over and took her hand. He held on to her and looked deeply into her eyes while making long precise strokes. He could see her eyes go blind and her mouth pop open as her orgasm raced through her. He followed her a few moments later; his hips stuttered and stilled as he spilled inside and bathed her fluttering walls with his seed.

Rolling to lay beside her he held tightly to her hand and traded languid kisses. An indeterminate amount of time passed before Elena’s pager started buzzing. She groaned before rolling over and reaching to the floor. She felt Elijah’s lips settle on her neck when she read the message on the little screen.

“Do you have to go?” He murmured.

“I’m being paged to OB,” she frowned at the screen.

“Why would OB page you? Do you have an appointment?” He joked lightly.

Elena laughed before shaking her head. She froze mid shake and jolted out of the bed. “Shit,” she cursed and started pulling on her clothes, “I’ve got a scan today.”

“Did you tell me about that?” Elijah climbed to his feet and reached for his clothes.

“I thought I did,” she fastened her bra. Elena tugged on her scrub top and pulled her hair into a messy bun before looking at him. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head and pulled on his shirt. “I would have put it in my calendar.”

“I’m sorry,” she stretched up and kissed his cheek, “I must have forgotten.”

“It’s alright,” he took her hand and opened the on-call room door. “You have a very busy schedule.” He looked around the hall before bowing to her superior knowledge of the building. “You’re going to have to show me where to go.”

“It’s this way,” she grinned and led him towards the elevators.

Several minutes later found the couple in an exam room as Dr. Robbins squirted a cool gel on her belly.

“So is this dad?” She smiled at Elijah. “Or another friend?”

“I’m the father,” Elijah grinned broadly. He blushed when Dr. Robbins glanced at his messy hair.

“I’m Dr. Sophie Robbins,” she held out her hand, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Elijah Mikaelson,” he shook her hand.

“And you both know me,” Elena snickered. “I’m sorry were late Sophie. I got held up.”

“I bet,” Dr. Robbins muttered under her breath when she saw a hickey on Elena’s neck. She was pretty sure that hadn’t been there a few hours ago when she had seen Elena in the ER on a consult. “Let’s get a good look at your baby.” She waved the wand over Elena’s belly before pressing some buttons on the keyboard. “Here it is,” she pointed to a small dot on the screen.

“That’s the baby?” Elijah held her hand and leaned closer to the tiny dot. “It’s so small.”

“It started out a lot smaller,” Dr. Robbins laughed. She flipped a switch on the monitor and grinned when she saw the wondrous look on his face. “That is your baby’s heartbeat,” she explained gently. A few more buttons were pushed before she passed them each a printout of the scan.

“Everything looks good. We took your bloodwork earlier Elena, so that’s fine. How are you feeling?”

“I feel great,” Elena smiled. “A little nauseous, tired and achy but I’m doing alright. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You’re achy?” Elijah frowned and squeezed her hand. “That’s normal?”

“It’s perfectly normal during the first trimester,” Dr. Robbins explained. “You know most doctors make terrible patients, so I’m a little surprised to find you more concerned then she is.”

“Should I be concerned?” Elena paled and sat up straight while Dr. Robbins wiped off the gel.

“Oh no,” she hurried to assure her, “everything is fine. I was just making a joke.”

Elena nodded. When they were leaving the room she heard a sound that made her head snap up.

“Was that Caroline?” She turned to Elijah only to find him staring with wide eyes over her head.

Turning slowly on her heel she saw Esther Mikaelson watching them curiously from the door of a patient room. Elena’s eyes flickered past the matriarch to find Caroline lying in a hospital bed.

Caroline was emphatically shaking her head at a nurse. Her hands gripped the rails of the bed tightly as she loudly informed Kara that she was not in labour and that she had a birth plan that was going to be strictly adhered to.

Esther’s gentle eyes locked on Elena. “Do you think you could persuade Caroline to see reason, Elena?”

Elena nodded nervously. She tucked the ultrasound photo into her pocket and passed Esther on her way through the door.

“Care,” Elena turned the monitor to her friend and carefully explained that she was indeed having her baby today.

“I had a plan,” Caroline whined. Her knuckles turned white on the bed rails as a contraction ripped through her.

“Childbirth isn’t really something you can plan Caroline,” Elijah pointed out from the door.

Caroline sent him a pained glare. When her contraction subsided she picked up a plastic cup from the tiny dresser and whipped it at his head.

Elijah ducked out of the way so the plastic soared through the open door. He turned when there was a shocked yelp and stepped out of the way.

Nik ran into the room with Kol and Lexa on his heels; Elena supressed a laugh when she saw Kol rub a bruise forming on his jaw.

“What happened?” Nik looked frantically to Elena expecting her to answer. “Is she alright? Is the baby alright?”

“She’s fine,” Elena held out her hand and took back the plastic cup from Lexa, “she’s just gone into labour. Her aim is still pretty good though.”

“I’m not in labour,” Caroline insisted even as another contraction hit her. She rocked forward and moaned as the cramp subsided.

“You are in labour Mrs. Mikaelson,” Kara informed her gently. “Perhaps Dr. Gilbert can check, and let you know how many centimeters you are dilated.”

Elena held up her hands and shook her head. “No way,” she laughed nervously, “I don’t treat friends and family.”

“You didn’t have a problem stitching Elijah’s head last week,” Kol pointed out.

“You had stitches?” Esther turned to her son and examined the thin line over his eyebrow. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Elijah cleared his throat and blushed. “I’m fine mother,” he slid his hands into his pockets and fingered the ultrasound photo.

“Eww,” Kol sang, “he’s embarrassed. What happened to you Elijah? Did you bang your head on a headboard?” He snickered.

“Elena probably felt guilty,” Caroline panted, “because she was partially responsible for the head wound.”

“Care,” Elena admonished. A flush crept into her cheeks when she felt several pairs of eyes turn to stare at her.

“It happened when she told him she was pregnant,” Caroline groaned around another contraction, “he fainted.”

“You’re pregnant?” Esther turned to stare at Elena. She beamed when the young woman slowly nodded. “That’s wonderful news dear. I didn’t even realize you were seeing anyone. Who’s the father?”

“You fainted?” Nik laughed and watched his brother pale.

“I-I,” Elijah sputtered and stared at his sister-in-law.

Lexa’s green eyes flickered between Elena and Elijah. _Why would he pass out at that news? Oh!_ She grinned broadly when she figured it out. It was about time those two got together. _Finally._ Tilting her head back she saw the same light come on in her fiancé’s eyes as he worked it out.

Elena turned hurriedly to look at Elijah. “I didn’t tell her,” she hastened to explain, “she was there and put two and two together.”

“Elijah,” Kol snickered, “when I said ‘knock her up’ I wasn’t serious.” He grinned when Lexa turned to glare at him.

Elijah and Elena both glared at Kol causing him to double over and shake with laughter.

Esther looked between her son and Elena. Her eyes lighted on the dark spot on Elena’s neck. Elijah had a similar mark the disappeared beneath the neckline of his shirt. Elijah stepped quickly around the bed to put some distance between himself and his mother.

“Elijah Mikaelson,” Esther breathed deeply through her nose, “did you get Elena pregnant?”

Elijah swallowed and nodded.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking?” Esther’s voice rose in volume as she continued to scold her son.

Elijah threaded his fingers through Elena’s as his mother yelled. He was suddenly transported fifteen years back in time to when his parents had caught him in the back of the car making out with Mary Green. Much like back then his mother was disappointed in his behaviour.

“You are grounded young man,” Esther waved her finger at her son. “The only acceptable time to get a woman pregnant is after you’ve married her.”

“Elijah’s 32,” Caroline gasped and crushed Nik’s hand. “He can’t exactly be grounded anymore.”

Dr. Robbins chose that moment to pop her head through the door. “Alright,” she addressed the very crowded labour room, “unless you were physically involved in making the baby you need to leave.”

Esther’s heels clicked on the linoleum. She followed the nurse to a small waiting area. Taking Elena’s arm she drew the young woman down onto the small couch. Elijah sat in an armchair, while Kol drew his fiancée into his lap.

“How far along are you Elena?” Esther smiled.

Elena’s lips pressed into a line as she glanced at Elijah; he was still flushed from being told off by his mother. “A-about s-seven weeks,” she stammered and turned back to Esther.

“July then,” Esther calculated quickly, “so you’re due in April?”

Elena nodded and adjusted the curls falling around her face.

“Is there an ultrasound picture?” Esther tilted her head.

Elena wordlessly passed over the small scan. She waited with baited breath while Esther examined the image. Elena’s stomach quivered nervously. Would Esther turn on her now? Was Elena going to be accused of seducing her son? She had always had a friendly relationship with the matriarch of the Mikaelson family. She had been good friends with Kol and Rebekah in school and had hence spent a lot of time around Esther growing up. She had come to think of the woman as a second mother when her own died; there had even been talk of her and Jeremy moving into the Mikaelson mansion until they came of age, but that was before Aunt Jenna was awarded the guardianship of her niece and nephew.

“How are you feeling Elena?” Esther finally lowered the paper and looked into Elena’s flushed face.

“I’m okay,” she whispered. “I’m doing just fine.”

Esther nodded. She couldn’t say that she was surprised by the relationship between Elena and her older son. Elijah had been head over heels in love with her for nearly a decade, and the way Elena looked at him had told Esther she felt much the same way. She just wished that they had been more careful, but she was more than thrilled at the prospect of having another grandchild to spoil.

“Wonderful,” Esther grinned. “You let me know if the morning sickness gets really bad. I’ve got a remedy for that. I gave it to Caroline when she got pregnant.”

Lexa leaned over towards Elijah and whispered: “What do you think would happen if I said I was pregnant too?”

The question made him chuckle slightly. “I think you would have to pick Kol up off the floor.”

“Are you pregnant, Lexa?” Esther turned her hardening eyes on her younger son. She had heard the blonds comment.

“We’ve never even kissed,” Kol threw up his hands. He tried to position himself as far from his fiancée as possible, which was no easy feat considering she was no his lap.

“No,” Lexa shook her head and laughed, “I’m not.” She tilted her head so she could see Kol’s terrified expression.

“You know Lexa,” Esther turned her attention to her future daughter-in-law, “you really shouldn’t marry someone without knowing if he’s a good kisser. Now, if you will all excuse me, I am going to get some tea.” She smiled at the small group and walked down the corridor.

“That is an excellent point,” Lexa nodded. She schooled her features into the most solemn mask she could muster. “Sorry babe, I can’t marry you without knowing you can kiss.”

Kol rolled his eyes before pecking her lips. “How was that?”

“Hmm,” she considered, “I’ve had better.” Lexa’s eyes sparkled with amusement. She giggled when Kol grasped the back of her neck and met her lips in a searing kiss.

His left arm snagged around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. Kol broke from her mouth before darting back in to brush his lips over hers a few more times. “How was that?” He smirked when she gasped for breath.

“I’d rather not say,” she winked before standing and sitting in Elijah’s vacated chair, “your ego does not need the boost.”

“That probably had the opposite effect,” Elena laughed. She reached for her pager as it buzzed on her hip. “I’ve got to go,” she jumped up, “there’s an incoming trauma.” Without thinking about it she bent and kissed Elijah before hastening to the elevators.

Kol watched her go before turning to his big brother. “You and Elena,” he motioned in the direction the brunette had run, “it wasn’t a donor thing was it?”

“Of course not,” Lexa scoffed. “Didn’t you see the hickey on her neck?”

“Seven weeks,” Kol murmured. He calculated backwards trying to find the date. “Independence day? Oh… you two got drunk and slept together in Nik and Caroline’s guest room,” he smiled. “Are you two dating now?”

“Yes,” Elijah nodded, “we are.”

“Elijah,” Lexa crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, “typically people get together before making a baby.”

“Typically they don’t fall in love, and dance around each other for 10 years,” he countered.

“Touché.”

* * *

 

Several hours later Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes welcomed their baby girl. The family walked into the room to find Nik cradling his daughter in his arms.

“I love you sweetheart,” he crooned, “I love how rebellious you are already, but you need to know that breaking your mummy’s schedules is very dangerous to the safety of the general public.”

“Nik,” Caroline admonished tiredly. “I’m not that bad.”

“You were convinced you were not in labour until Dr. Robbins told you to push,” he teased and kissed her head.

Elena came up beside the bed and hugged Caroline tightly. She pulled back and looked at her exhausted friend. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could sleep for a week,” Caroline smiled. The hospital bracelet shifted on her wrist as she reached up to caress her baby’s head.

“Was it terribly painful, Caroline?” Kol wrapped his arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “We could hear you screaming down the hall.”

Caroline took her little one back from Nik and kissed her head. “Yes,” she nodded and stared at the little girl, “but it was definitely worth it. Do you want to hold her?” The question was directed at Elena. She could see the fear in her eyes, and knew that her best friend was thinking about the pain she would have to go through.

Elena nodded and carefully took the child from Caroline. Holding the baby close she smiled when Elijah pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and rubbed her arm.

“Awe,” Lexa whispered when Elena passed the baby girl to her, “I want one.”

“Can it wait until after the wedding?” Kol asked nervously. “I don’t want to be grounded for getting you pregnant out of wedlock.”

“I suppose,” she heaved a dramatic sigh. “What’s her name?” Lexa turned to Caroline and Nik.

“Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson.”

* * *

 

Elena hummed a Christmas carol under her breath while she trimmed the tree. Her head popped up when she heard a low knock at her front door. She had to step around a few boxes of decorations before her hand closed over the doorknob.

“Elijah,” she smiled brightly. Holding the door open she stepped aside so he could carry in the brightly coloured boxes.

“Elena,” he set the boxes in the living room and dipped down to kiss her.

Elena shivered when his nose brushed against her cheek. “You’re freezing,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled off his hat.

“Well it is cold out,” he settled his arms around her waist. He gently squeezed her when she giggled and kissed her forehead. “How was your day?”

“Excellent,” she grinned. “A guy came into the ER with multiple wounds. He was hit by a car. I got to scrub in on the surgery that saved his life.”

“He’ll be alright then?”

“He’s being monitored closely by my resident’s, but the prognosis is good.” Elena bounced on the balls of her feet.

“You’re in a good mood then,” he surmised.

“The best mood,” she nodded.

“That’s wonderful,” he said. “I have a question to ask you?” His hand came up to play with her hair. “About taking a step forward in our relationship.”

“Oh?” She met his bright eyes. Elena took his hand and settled it on her stomach. “Is it bigger than this one?”

“Potentially,” he smoothed the fabric over her stomach. “Elena Gilbert,” he looked into her curious brown eyes, “will you move in with me?”

“What?” She couldn’t help the small laugh. “Elijah we practically live together already.”

“I know,” he teased, “I just want to make that official. Now let’s see,” he started counting something silently.

“What are you doing?”

“Counting stages,” he put his finger over her lips, “don’t interrupt lovely or you’ll make me lose count.”

“Stages of what?” Her eyes sparkled. Opening her lips she sucked on his finger causing him to close his eyes and moan softly.

“Of our relationship,” he dipped down to kiss her cheek. “And now you’ve distracted me so I’ll have to start all over again. We’ve been introduced to each other’s families, said ‘I love you’… I love you by the way; I don’t think I’ve said that today,” his fingers combed through her hair.

“Not today,” she shook her head. Stepping up on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to his jaw. “I love you too.”

“We’ve been on vacations together,” he continued with a grin, “and didn’t want to kill each other, we’ve met the best friends. I’ve seen you without your make-up…”

“Don’t remind me,” she grimaced.

“And you looked beautiful,” he mock-glared at her for interrupting. “We’ve had many discussions about the future, and now we are officially living together.” He tilted his head and regarded her thoughtfully. “I don’t think it’s too early anymore.”

“Too early for what?” Her eyes widened when Elijah smirked and dropped to his knees in front of her.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth when he pulled a small blue box from his jacket pocket.

“Elijah Mikaelson,” she exclaimed with a few tears in her eyes. “If that’s a pair of earrings I’m going to kill you.”

He chuckled before opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. “Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” her hands cupped his cheeks. Covering his face in kisses she murmured ‘yes’ over and over again.

She felt him take her hand and slide the ring in place wrapping her in a tight hug. Pressing his lips against her shoulder he lifted his head to stare down into her sparkling eyes.

“I love you, Elijah Mikaelson.”

“I love you, Elena Gilbert.” He looked down when he felt a movement come from her stomach. One of his hands came around to her front. “I love you too,” he bent at the waist to kiss her stomach.

“You will never hear me say this again,” he straightened up, “because I don’t want to give the baby the wrong idea, but Kol was right.”

“About what?” Elena frowned.

“About you not being done,” he chuckled. “You said you were swearing off men.”

“Oh but I did swear off men,” she insisted lightly. “I swore off all men, save for one.”


End file.
